


A Sky of Black Stars

by little_0wl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_0wl/pseuds/little_0wl
Summary: Andromeda Black's seventh year of Hogwarts proves to be much more than just N.E.W.T. preparation as she juggles looking after the other members of her family, fending off the advances of Pure-blood suitors, and exploring an new friendship with a Hufflepuff hotshot Ted Tonks, all without her beloved Bellatrix for the first time.This is a ~work in progress~ detailing the beginning of Ted and Andromeda's relationship and the end of Andromeda's relationship with her family. Nearly entirely canon-compliant (as far as I know) and has the potential to be very long!inspired by this tiktok by @calypsssoo https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJgT7XAu/
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an idea that I have been thinking about for a while, and I'm so excited to finally post the first part! I have lots of ideas for the fic and I think it has the potential to be ~pretty long~ (like multiple years long) so if you like it, let me know, and I'll get working on posting the rest of it!

_“Our family is the noble and most ancient House of Black.”_

How many times had they heard that one?

Just as they did every September 1st, the Black sisters stood in line in front of the obsidian fireplace in the parlor of their family home. Their father paced the room, giving his annual farewell speech before his daughters left for another year at school. 

Unlike every other September 1st, only two Black sisters stood at attention in the front of the room. 

Their father started from the top--the family tree. A recitation of dozens of their ancestors, complete with a full description of their many achievements. An unsubtle reminder that they were from a long, pure, powerful line of wizards. Emphasis on _long._ And _pure._ And _powerful._

Next came the fear mongering--all of the dangers that Muggle-borns pose on the integrity of the wizarding world. The Black sisters were also intimately familiar with their father’s bigoted beliefs, and each of them could fairly acurrately predict the particular names of the Muggle-born Ministry higher-ups that their father would drag through the mud of his tirade from year to year. Undoubtedly pulled right from _Daily Prophet_ headlines.

At this point he was usually winding up his paranoia and turned to a subject he judged much harsher than Muggle-borns--blood-traitors. As soon as their father started into the subject of _“that despicable, arrogant, Muggle-loving excuse for a headmaster”_ the sisters knew to discreetly unlock their knees, shift their weight from foot to foot, and put the itch of their wool stockings in the back of their heads. He was only just getting started. 

Andromeda Black, the middle sister, knew every turn of her father’s speech just as he was about to take it. 

She marked the time, just as she had for seven years, by burning the Black parlor into her memory, piece by piece.

_“You must know where you come from. The line you represent.”_

Her eyes lazily traced the portrait of her great-great grandfather, Phineas Nigellus, that hung right just opposite the fireplace. A former headmaster of Hogwarts, he was the usual star of her father’s ancestry lesson. 

_“These filthy Mudbloods are taking over the Ministry, and they mean to snuff us out along with any dignity the Wizarding world may have left!”_

Here, she zeroed-in on the ticking of the magical grandfather clock standing by the door to the dining room. Several minutes passed before her father moved on. She heard a yawn escape from her younger sister. 

“ _No amount of Dark Magic could give Albus Dumbledore what he deserves for disgracing that school.”_

Andromeda’s gaze flicked upward, to the crown moulding circling the parlor, following the pattern back and forth across the opposite wall, quietly lifting her foot to scratch an itch just behind her kneecap. 

Her father was nearing his conclusion. No matter how many tangential subjects their father decided to weave into this diatribe, he always landed in the same place. He could go seven generations back in the family tree, draw out the particular traits of each Muggle-born he had ever met that he hated, or spend any amount of time describing exactly why Albus Dumblodore was the worst headmaster Hogwarts School had ever had. None of it mattered. The crux of every one of these speeches, when it came down to it, was simple. It had been for all seven years that Andromeda had been in attendance. 

Normally, as her father wound down to a close, she would train her eyes on the painting to the right of Great-great Grandad Phineas. In a gilded silver frame sat the only portrait of all three Black sisters. Andromeda knew it by heart. It was done when they were still young, but they had not yet grown out of its likeness. The three sisters were nearly identical--all the same pale skin and aristocratic features. Andromeda sat in the foreground, hands folded neatly in her lap, in a pale yellow dress covered by a cloak that she remembers being stifling hot. Narcissa, two years younger and a head shorter than Andromeda, stood serenely at her side, a picture of the beauty and grace that her mother was always boasting about. Her shockingly light hair stood out next to her sisters’ dark curls. Behind Andromeda stood Bellatrix, the eldest, and the pride of the Black family. Her portrait was the most lifelike. The portrait captured the intensity of her eyes, the haughty lift of her chin. 

On this September 1st, the first day of Andromeda Black’s final year at Hogwarts, Andromeda met those eyes in the flesh. Bellatrix, having just graduated Hogwarts, stood quietly in front of their family portrait, soaking in every word her father said. Andromeda kept her eyes trained on her sister’s as her father rounded into where she knew he would end. She heard Narcissa let out a quiet sigh. 

Nothing that Cygnus Black said on September 1st was as important as his final instruction. The eternal goal for Andromeda and Narcissa, drilled into their heads one last time, always could be boiled down to one sentence. Andromeda took a deep breath, clenched her fists, and waited for her father to deliver his final blow. 

_“You girls need to be more like Bella._ ” 

*****

Now that that pomp and circumstance was done with, the house was a flurry of activity. 

Cygnus sat at the dining table, eating his breakfast, and reciting the ever-growing list of subjects that he wanted Andromeda and Narcissa to pay special attention to this year. “I expect _top marks_ in Charms this year Narcissa! And Andromeda! Tighten up your Transfiguration,” he bellowed. 

Druella, the girls’ mother, was chasing Narcissa up and down the stairs as the youngest Black sister tore apart the house looking for her favorite robes. 

“You do realize we wear a _uniform_ , Cissy! Any robes will do!” Andromeda yelled up the stairs. 

Narcissa’s face appeared hanging over the landing. “I’m going to pretend you did not just say that,” she huffed, before turning on her heels.

After many minutes, Druella emerged from Narcissa’s bedroom with the beloved robes in hand, and the business turned to goodbyes. 

Cygnus was brief, kissing Andromeda and Narcissa each on the cheek. “Give my best to Walburga”, he added, before returning to the dining room. 

“I expect letters every week!” said Druella, gathering the girls into her arms. “Narcissa, you always forget, and Andromeda should not have to remind you nearly _half_ as many times as she has to.”

Narcissa fought her way out of the embrace. “Alright, alright! You’re not forgetting this is my O.W.L year, are you? I have other things to worry about. Studying and such!” 

Andromeda snorted, and caught Bellatrix’s rolling eyes before pulling her into a hug. Andromeda felt the beginning of tears pricking the backs of her eyelids. “How will I manage without you?” she whispered.

Bellatrix pushed her out to arm’s length, and shook her shoulders. “You will be _just fine_. Now hurry up, we don’t want you to miss the train. Give my love to the family.” 

Andromeda gave her one last hug. She and Narcissa gathered her things, kissed their mother, and each threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace. The sisters stepped into the green flames and shouted, “Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!”

*****

When Andromeda and Narcissa landed the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place, they were greeted by the _extremely_ shrill sound of their Aunt Walburga screaming at their cousin, Sirius. 

As Andromeda wiped the soot out of her eyes and began to take in the scene, it suddenly became very apparent as to why the veins on her Aunt’s forehead were bulging out to such an alarming degree. 

Andromeda’s fourteen-year-old cousin was wearing the most obnoxious set of robes she had ever seen. Bright, scorching red with gold trimming, and featuring a moving, roaring lion embroidered on the back. Andromeda watched as the lion exploded into a picture of golden fireworks before morphing into the words, “ _Fuck Wizards, Love Muggles_ ,” in shimmering, sparkling print. _Impressive transfiguration_ , thought Andromeda, _if nothing else._

Aunt Walburga looked on the verge of tears. “On _this_ day, you _insolent boy!_ This-this,” she was sputtering, throwing her hands up as she struggled to get out her next sentence. “-this, _display!_ What an example you are setting for Regulus, hmm? _WHAT AN EXAMPLE!”_

Sirius was standing opposite her, looking completely impervious to her criticism. He turned to the fireplace and clapped his hands. “My dear cousins! What do you think? Not red enough? I was thinking the same.” His grin was positively _shit-eating_ as he reached his arms out to hug Andromeda. Narcissa turned her nose up and followed Walburga out of the room. 

Andromeda laughed and stuck her hand out to stop Sirius from touching her. “Not so fast. Not in those colors.” She shook her head. “Aunt Burgie looked like she was ready to curse you. Why do you do this to yourself?” 

He just winked before transfiguring his robes into a simple maroon jumper and blue jeans. The color choice was not lost on Andromeda, and she doubted it would be lost on his mother. 

Aunt Walburga burst back into the room, closely followed by Narcissa and the youngest member of the Black family, Regulus, who would be starting at Hogwarts this year. He looked nervous enough to be sick, but pulled himself together long enough to give Andromeda a quick nod, before throwing his eyes back to his feet. 

Walburga crossed the room, ignoring Sirius’s wardrobe change, and gave Andromeda a kiss on each cheek. “Andromeda Black, a seventh-year. How time flies. Are you ready for the N.E.W.Ts?” 

Andromeda smiled. “Oh, of course. I hope to sit for eight,” she replied. 

Walburga squinted her eyes. “Bellatrix sat for nine last year? All ‘Outstanding’, as I remember?”

Andromeda grit her teeth. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Walburga cleared her throat and turned to her youngest son. “Andromeda and Narcissa will be excellent role models for you this year. When you are sorted into Slytherin--”

Sirius interrupted, coughing out a far from discreet, “ _if.”_

Walburga reddened, but continued speaking to Regulus. “ _When_ you are sorted into Slytherin, they will be there to help you. Do _not_ hesitate to ask them for help. And do _not_ fail to make the family proud.”

Regulus deflated, then nodded. 

And with those final words of encouragement, plus an extra kiss on the cheek for everyone except Sirius, the Black cousins set out for King’s Cross Station. 

*****

As soon as Sirius was through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, he was surrounded by a big group of boys in Gryffindor robes, and carried away onto the train, wrapped up in a completely different world. 

Narcissa then scampered off to find her own group of friends, leaving Andromeda and Regulus alone on the platform. Normally, Bellatrix would be here to lead her sisters through the crowd and onto the train. Hogwarts students had a habit of making way for Bellatrix Black. 

Andromeda wasn’t sure what that said about her sister.

Regulus cleared his throat.

Andromeda shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled down at her cousin. “C’mon Reg, let’s find us a seat.”

Shouldering through the crowd of Hogwarts students and parents was much more difficult without the presence of her older sister, but Andromeda was able to find them an empty compartment towards the back of the train without too much grief. Narcissa popped in before long, and the Andromeda was able to comfortably settle into her last September journey to Hogwarts. 

At least, she was comfortably settled when sixth-year Lucius Malfoy found his way into their compartment. Now, she was decidedly less comfortable.

Lucius gave Andromeda a tight-lipped smile, ignored Regulus completely, and made himself at home next to Narcissa. Narcissa was absolutely infatuated with Lucius, had been for years, and the feeling was mutual. The two were practically inseparable, so it was no surprise that he decided to pass the journey to Hogwarts with her. This context did not make up for the fact that Andromeda found Lucius to be lousy company. 

If Bellatrix were here, Lucius would be groveling, dying to make a good impression on the Pure-blood Princess of Slytherin. Her approval had been like currency among the House, and Lucius never failed to work for more. In fact, if Bellatrix were on the train today, the compartment would be a revolving door of lowly Slytherins looking to improve their standing by making good with the Blacks. Bellatrix would be holding court, withholding and bestowing her favor like a weapon. 

Andromeda’s approval, however, was _not_ in such high demand. 

She supposed that was a benefit of being here with Bella gone. She wouldn’t have to watch the train of Bella-worshippers pretend they had any interest in her. And she wouldn’t have to pretend that she didn’t care when they didn’t see her. 

Lucius spent just a moment making small-talk with Andromeda and Regulus before turning them into the captive audience for the long and arduous tale of his family holiday to Romania. Narcissa hung onto every word, and interjected appropriately from time to time with laughs and compliments. Regulus kept his focus on Lucius like a hawk, but never said a word. Andromeda stared out the window and contemplated how to best describe the horror of this train ride in her first letter to Bellatrix. 

_My dearest Bella,_

_I am officially two hours into my first and final year at Hogwarts without you and I am already prepared to jump into the Black Lake and take my chances with the giant squid. Lucius is still_ that bad. 

_With love,_

_Andy_

Lucius finished telling of his first week in Romania, and before he could start on the second, Andromeda rose to her feet. 

“I’m going to find the trolley. Want anything?”

Narcissa wrinkled her nose, Regulus’ eyes found the floor, and Lucius just blinked, shocked that she would miss even a minute of his story. 

With that, Andromeda sighed, opened the door to the compartment, and stepped outside. The silence of the aisle was a welcome reprieve from the endless chattering of Lucius Malfoy. _Pompous asshole_ , she thought to herself. 

She looked around. The other compartments were full of students catching up after the long break. Directly across from them sat a group of second-year Ravenclaws practicing charms on each other. One of them glanced up, saw Andromeda, and immediately averted her eyes. Andromeda thought she probably thought that she was Bellatrix. Their resemblance was striking, and Bella usually had that terrifying effect on people. 

At least, she hoped that’s why the Ravenclaw girl looked away so fast. 

Andromeda started down the aisle in search of the trolley witch. She recognized some faces in the compartments she walked past, but most people didn’t acknowledge her. She saw Sirius’s gang, four boys with grins on their faces so wide they looked like they could split. 

She had never seen Sirius smile like that with his family. 

Andromeda finally caught up to the trolley witch, who gave her a warm smile. “Anything from the trolley, dear?” she asked. 

There were two wizards on the opposite side of the trolley, perusing the sweets. The shorter of the pair was instantly recognizable, with shoulder length white-blonde hair and a pair of slightly crossed eyes. Xenophilius Lovegood was the oddball heir to a pure-blood family, and it was because of him that Andromeda’s parents made sure that she knew that not _all_ pure-blood families produce viable matchmaking possibilities. Regardless of her parents’ opinions of Xenophilius, Andromeda knew him to be a sweet boy, even if he was quite odd. He was her year in Ravenclaw, and he was always friendly when they had classes together. 

Andromeda offered him a small smile and he responded with a quick nod, before returning to his conversation with his companion, apparently about the merits of Pumpkin Pasties versus Chocolate Frogs. 

The second wizard, taller, tanner, and _far_ more handsome, was Edward Tonks. He was grinning at Xenophilius’s rather scientific argument that Pumpkin Pasties were a better use of four knuts than a Chocolate Frog, shaking his head and letting his sandy curls fall in front of his eyes. Andromeda knew who he was, but didn’t know him well. A seventh-year in Hufflepuff, he was the top of their class, and as far as Andromeda knew, well-liked by just about everyone. Just about, simply because a Muggle-born will never win the hearts of Slytherins. 

Andromeda picked up a bottle of pumpkin juice and turned to pay the trolley witch when she realized Edward was talking to her. 

Slytherins share anywhere from two to five classes with Hufflepuffs every year, and she and Edward have been together at Hogwarts since first year. He had never once talked to her. 

“What do you think, Andromeda? Pasties or Frogs, what’s your pick?” 

She blinked. He was grinning at her, his curls still over his eyes. He ran his hand through them, pushing them back. 

Xenophilius was looking at her with a puzzled expression, as if wondering what she was doing in the middle of their conversation. 

Edward chuckled. “Xeno says Pasties, but I don’t think anything beats a Frog. Especially with the trading cards! It’s like two in one, what do you say?”

At this moment, Andromeda could not help but think of Bella. Bella would have walked away without giving Edward a second glance. She might have muttered _‘mudblood’_ under her breath. She might have said it out loud right to his face. She might have even hexed him for speaking to her if she was in a bad enough mood. And her hexes packed a punch.

No one talked to Bellatrix unless they had a good reason. Especially Muggle-borns. 

No one much talked to Andromeda without a reason either, for that matter. But it wasn’t because she was so intimidating. It wasn’t because she was a Black. People didn’t talk to her, probably just because they weren’t as interested. 

Why was this Muggle-born Hufflepuff _Edward Tonks_ suddenly interested?

This Muggle-born Hufflepuff was still looking at her, still expecting an answer. 

Andromeda dropped her money into the trolley witch’s hand, picked up her pumpkin juice, and as she was turning to go back to her compartment, she tossed the word “Pasties,” over her shoulder. Almost as an afterthought. 

Almost.

She heard his pained groan from all the way down the aisle. 

*****

Andromeda allowed her mind to mull over this strange, _strange_ interaction with the Hufflepuff for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. At least it provided some distraction from Lucius’s agonizing conversation. 

Finally, the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Disembarking from the Hogwarts Express was chaos on a good day, and having Regulus along with them was not making this time any easier. As soon as he felt the train slow down, he began to hyperventilate. Andromeda’s attention was snapped away from Pumpkin Pasties as she watched her youngest cousin dissolve into a right fit. His face became paler than Andromeda thought possible, even for a Black, and it took the combined might of Lucius, Narcissa and Andromeda to coax him off the train. 

He made it to the fresh air, but one look at Hagrid, the gigantic gamekeeper who was taking all of the first-years across the Black Lake, sent him into panic all over again. Andromeda was forced to send Narcissa and Lucius ahead in the carriages as she tended to her youngest cousin. 

She herded him toward the rest of the first-years. The rest of the lot were chattering away excitedly, nearly half of them having grown up hearing stories of the famed school, ready to set their sights on it for the first time. Andromeda spotted a small first-year boy standing away from the rest, dragging his shoe in shapes in the dirt. Grabbing Regulus by the arm, she made her way over to the boy, and rather roughly, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

The boy had a kind face, marred by shock in the moment, but a kind face nevertheless. 

“Hi, hello--you’re a first year?” she demanded. 

The kid nodded quickly. His eyes darted between Andromeda and Regulus. Andromeda realized she still had his robes in her hand and let go of them. She pushed Regulus in front of her.

“This is Regulus, he’s a first-year too. I reckon the two of you will get along. Make friends. Stick together. Get in the same boat. You get the gist.” She looked between the two boys, who were sizing each other up. Finally, the other boy extended his hand to shake Regulus’s. Regulus took a deep breath and reached for the boy’s outstretched hand. Andromeda let herself exhale.

The boy gave him a small smile. “Regulus is quite a name. That’s a star, you know.”

Regulus knit his eyebrows together. “I know that,” he said, offended. “What’s your name, again? Must be something brilliant.”

Andromeda went to cuff Regulus’s head, but the boy just laughed and replied, “M’name’s Gabe. Gabe Tonks.” 

_Tonks._

“You’re joking,” she said drily. 

Gabe blinked up at her, startled. “You might know my brother? He’s in his seventh year? His name’s Ted? Edward?”

Andromeda looked between Regulus and Gabe, both looking at her expectantly. 

“No, can’t say I know him.” She patted Regulus on the head one final time, and spun around to head to the carriages. 

*****

Andromeda happily watched Regulus’s anxiety dissipate immediately following the Sorting Hat’s declaration that he was, in fact, “ _SLYTHERIN_!” 

He rushed to their table and barrelled into Narcissa for a hug, tears leaking from his eyes. Andromeda looked up to see Sirius at the Gryffindor table watching them with an expression that was difficult to read. They made brief eye contact, and he turned away from their table. 

Regulus watched the rest of the sorting with excited eyes, undoubtedly holding his breath as Professor McGonagall made her way down the list to the T’s. Andromeda didn’t have the heart to tell him that Gabe wouldn’t make it to Slytherin, or that he was a Muggle-born. She knew he wouldn’t take either well. 

_Particularly not the latter,_ she thought. 

She watched his shoulders fall as the Sorting Hat declared Gabe for his brother’s house, but he hid it well. The Sorting Ceremony concluded with the youngest Yaxley boy joining their table, and the feast began. 

Andromeda and Narcissa piled their plates high, not missing their mother’s cooking, and dug in. Regulus, the weight of the world off his shoulders, tried a little bit of every dish before declaring that “ _Hogwarts was the best place in the world.”_

Eventually, he made his way to the end of the table, where the rest of the Slytherin first-years were congregated. Lucius had gathered his regular group of lackeys, certainly regaling them with all of the stories from that bloody trip to Romania. Narcissa zipped all around, visiting each of the friends she had “ _dearly, dearly missed,”_ over the holiday. Andromeda found herself alone in the middle of the Slytherin table, surrounded on all sides with sounds of joy, laughter, and excitement.

And all she could think of is how much she missed Bella. 

She had to close her eyes to keep her tears from rushing over cheeks. 

When she reopened her eyes, she absentmindedly scanned the rest of the Great Hall. She saw Sirius again laughing, _always laughing,_ with his group of friends, that Potter boy and two others. She saw Xenophilius skeptically examining his pudding, looking like a real scholar. 

Finally, her eyes drifted to the Hufflepuff table. She saw Edward Tonks. 

And he saw her. 

Their eyes met, and his face split into a toothy grin. He lifted his hand, and pointed down the Hufflepuff table. 

Andromeda’s eyes followed his hand, and realized he was pointing at Gabe. Her eyes snapped back to Edward’s, and she felt her cheeks flush a deep red. 

He mouthed the words, “ _thank you,”_ and winked. 

She just nodded, and looked away.

_He saw her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg wow I hope you liked this chapter, if you have any comments I would love to read them! Good or bad and I'm all here for criticism. Just so excited to get this out there! wow!


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 how exciting! I know it's been a while since the first, but I'm hoping to update more regularly in the future. I'm so happy to share this chapter and I hope you like it!

Andromeda was the only one in the seventh-year dormitory when she woke up on the first day of classes. She had never been an early-riser, much preferring late nights to early mornings, so she was one of the last Slytherins at breakfast. Narcissa waved her down and patted the seat next to her. 

“Post’s just arrived,” said Narcissa, passing Andromeda two letters, one from their parents, already opened, and one from Bella. She returned to an argument with another fifth year about the best beauty charms. Andromeda tuned them out. She tore into Bella’s letter. 

_Dear Andy,_

_I am thinking of you and your first day. Your last first day! I can hardly believe it. Remember to keep your head high. And to look after Narcissa and Regulus. Give them all of my affection. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

Andromeda felt slightly disappointed in the length of the letter. Or lack thereof. She supposed there wasn’t much that Bellatrix could update her on, considering they had only been apart one day. She turned to the letter from her parents. It contained the usual distant interest characteristic of her mother and the firm encouragement characteristic of her father. Following a rather _lengthy_ digression about one of Andromeda’s many distant relatives, the letter closed with a small paragraph in her mother’s hand.

_A_ _ndromeda, you will remember how I have been in contact with the Selwyns. As I understand, their eldest is in his seventh-year at Hogwarts as well. Perhaps you are acquainted._

_You should expect his attention. His mother will be writing to him shortly. We are agreed. The two of you will be an advantageous match._

_Much love,_

_Mummy_

Andromeda’s face burned bright red as she stuffed the parchment into the bottom of her bag. 

Narcissa giggled. “I see you reached the bit about Frankie.”

“What?” Andromeda muttered.

“Frankie! Francis Selwyn? He’s your year. Surely you know him.”

Andromeda felt her blush creep down her neck. “Yes,” she hissed, “I know _of_ Francis Selwyn.” She peeked down the Slytherin table, where she saw a blonde-headed boy meet her eyes and immediately tuck his head down, suddenly very interested in his toast. 

Narcissa followed Andromeda’s gaze down the table and laughed again. “Looks like got his Mummy’s letter. When shall we plan the wedding?”

“I need to get to Potions,” Andromeda huffed. She swung her bag around her shoulder and stalked out of the Great Hall, Narcissa’s sniggering following her all the way out. 

*****

Andromeda was thankful for the familiarity of the Potions classroom. The cold of the dungeons seeped into her bones and set her mind straight. Potions wasn’t her best subject, but Professor Slughorn had a soft spot for the Blacks, so he usually found a way to give her House points whenever he could. 

In her haste to get away from breakfast, Andromeda forgot to check which house would join her for this class. She looked into her bag for her timetable, and retrieved it. Scanning the parchment, her eyes landed on the words _Potions with Hufflepuff_ at the same moment that someone slid into the seat on her right.

She looked up and met the eyes of Edward Tonks. 

Edward looked so out of place in the dungeons. The dull candlelight made his skin look sallow, almost like he was sick. He looked more at home in the Herbology greenhouses or the bright natural light that filled the Transfiguration classroom. Here, there was no sunlight to catch the flecks of gold in his eyes, and not enough wind to rustle the curls on his head.

_What in Merlin am I thinking?_

“What are you doing here?” she whispered.

He grinned and furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m here for Potions, same as you,” he whispered back.

“No, what are you doing next to me?”

Edward gestured to the rest of the dungeon. “It’s an open seat, Andromeda.” He offered her a smile, but she immediately turned to face the blackboard, feigning an interest in what Professor Slughorn was writing. She was disappointed to find that it was just the words, “N.E.W.T. Potions.” She couldn’t be occupied with that for long.

Edward shifted in his seat. “I wanted to thank you,” he said.

“For what?” she asked, bewildered.

Edward raised his eyebrows. “For helping my brother last night. He was really happy to make a friend. It seemed he and Regulus really got on.”

“I didn’t know who he was,” she said quickly. “I just mean, it wasn’t on purpose, I—”

She was interrupted by the quiet sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned to her left and felt her stomach drop to her shoes as she met the pale blue eyes of Francis Selwyn.

“Is this seat occupied?” he asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

All she could do was shake her head.

She watched as he very primly settled into the seat next to her. He placed his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ on the bench and folded his hands neatly on top. 

“Did you have a nice breakfast?” he asked awkwardly.

Andromeda mumbled something and buried her nose into the first chapter of her book.

More and more students filed into the dungeons and the room filled with the sounds of newly reunited seventh-years, with questions bouncing around about summer holidays and this season’s Quidditch records. Francis launched a few futile attempts at conversation, but Andromeda took advantage of the added noise and pretended she could not hear any of them.

Edward, having fielded plenty of questions about his summer from his fellow Hufflepuffs, turned toward Andromeda once again. She did her best to become as small as possible in her seat.

Luckily for her, it wasn’t Andromeda that he was after.

“Frankie! Been a while! Hope you had a nice holiday,” he said, extending his hand across Andromeda to the left of the bench.

Andromeda felt her insides curl up inside her and die.

Francis looked at Edward’s outstretched hand and stuck his nose up. He didn’t say anything.

“Ah, you might not have heard me. I said, _hope you have a nice holiday!_ ” Edward said again, stretching his hand out even farther.

Francis’s lip curled into a cruel sneer. “You can lower your hand now, _Mudblood_.”

“Will you two excuse me, I am trying to concentrate!” Andromeda exclaimed, snapping her book shut loudly.

“Bellatrix Black!” shouted a voice at the front of the room. 

Andromeda snapped her head up and met Slughorn’s eyes. He blinked at her and then rubbed his eyes. “Terribly sorry, Andromeda. The resemblance…” He sighed, and his expression became stern again. “Nevertheless, I must ask you to finish your conversation with your classmates so that I may begin my class. If I catch you talking out of turn again, that’ll be points from Slytherin.”

Andromeda nodded and mumbled an apology. She felt her cheeks grow hot as the eyes of her fellow Slytherins slid over to her, and then over to her right, where Edward was settling back into his seat. 

Professor Slughorn took his spot at the front of the room. “As I was saying, welcome back, my N.E.W.T. students! As I am sure you are all _painfully_ aware, your examination is at the end of this year, and I want all of my students to be ready. Jumping right in today, we will tackle the Potion for Dreamless Sleep. Quite challenging, this one is! Best brew wins a seat at the September Slug Club dinner, so hop to it! Instructions are on page 26.”

The classroom filled with the sound of rustling pages. Edward began looking for his textbook in the absolute _mess_ of his belongings. Andromeda turned to her own cauldron and counted out all of the ingredients for the potion, neatly organizing her sopophorous beans alongside stalks of lavender and chamomile. Francis let his eyes wander around the classroom, measuring up the steps the rest of the class were taking before diving into his own attempt.

Edward let out a loud sigh and plopped his bag back on the floor. Andromeda glanced at him and noticed him craning his neck to get a look at her cauldron. 

“Can I help you?” she said through gritted teeth. 

“It’s just that I can’t find my book. I was so sure I packed it for today…” he trailed off. 

Andromeda closed her eyes and slid her open book to be in between them. 

“You’re a life-saver, you know that? Couldn’t thank you enough,” he whispered. 

Andromeda bit her tongue and turned back to her assignment. She quickly conjured a small flame underneath the cauldron and began to pour in her Honeywater. She checked the instructions more than she needed to, just to make sure she was adding precisely the right amount. With her head tilted toward the shared textbook, she noticed Edward eye his bottle of Honeywater before dumping an estimated sum into his cauldron.

The rest of the class seemed to be taking to the potion well. Slughorn wandered through the classroom, occasionally leaning over students’ workspaces and offering advice or admonishments. Like every other Potions class, the advice tended to find its way to the Slug Club regulars, and the admonishments tended to find their way to everyone else. He passed by Andromeda’s bench, making a small discontented sound as he peered into Francis’s cauldron.

“Forgot your book today, Mr. Tonks?” Slughorn asked.

“Won’t happen again, Professor,” Edward replied sheepishly.

Slughorn chuckled. Edward had been to more than a few Slug Club meetings in his years at Hogwarts. “If it does, see to it you have a good friend like Miss Black sitting next to you, eh? Your brew looks brilliant,” Slughorn said before moving to the next bench.

Andromeda swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt more Slytherin eyes find their way to her. Particularly the pair to her left.

“Andromeda, you can share with me if you prefer,” Francis said snottily, pushing his copy of _Advanced Potions Making_ toward her.

“No, that’s all right, thank you Francis, I’m okay,” Andromeda stammered, trying to remember how many times she had stirred her potion. _Was I doing clockwise or counterclockwise?_ She knew adding the sopophorous bean was next, but she also knew that the potion’s success hinged entirely on the instructions being performed in exactly the right order.

_Edward Tonks probably just guessed at this point,_ she thought bitterly. _And his brew is ‘brilliant.’_

Urgently watching her cauldron for any signs of change, she leaned over and reached for the textbook, and felt her hand rest on top of another hand. _Edward’s hand_. She snapped her head up, and knocked heads with Edward, leaning over the textbook as well.

“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry, Edward,” she said, snatching her hand back.

He laughed and started rubbing his head where they collided. “Staging sabotage, Andromeda? I wouldn’t have pegged you to be quite so competitive. Thought your sister got all of that spirit.”

Francis cleared his throat again. Andromeda and Edward turned to look at him, sitting straight up in his seat with his nostrils flared. “I do insist you start sharing with me,” he said in a low voice.

Andromeda tightened her grip on her sopophorous bean. She felt it crush in her fist. “I _insist_ , Francis, that I am perfectly alright.” She threw the bean into the cauldron.

And the cauldron promptly exploded.

Chaos erupted in the classroom as students ducked to avoid the thick black liquid oozing out of Andromeda’s cauldron and onto the floor. A dank smell filled the dungeon as the potion bubbled and foamed throughout the room. Slughorn did his best to control the hysterics of a few Hufflepuff girls who were convinced that the gas from the bubbles was poisonous, and Francis stood on his stool anxiously casting protection charms toward his feet.

Andromeda sat in shock as the liquid piled onto her robes, releasing its noxious gas up into her face and making her eyes water.

“ _Scourgify!”_ A calm voice rang out amid the madness, and Andromeda felt the dark sap on her hands begin to thin and disappear. Slowly, the classroom floor returned to its normal stone flagon, and the air began to clear.

Edward Tonks stood over Andromeda’s melted cauldron, wand outstretched, wielding the cleaning charm that had restored the Potion’s dungeon to normalcy.

Slughorn awkwardly approached Andromeda’s bench, where she still sat in between Francis cowering atop his stool, and Edward kindly gathering Andromeda’s remaining supplies into neat little piles.

“These things happen, unfortunately,” the professor began. “Sopophorous beans are extremely delicate, and, as the book clearly states, they must be added to the Potion for Dreamless Sleep when they are _whole._ I will say, this mistake is uncharacteristic for you, Miss Black. Your sister brewed the best Potion for Dreamless Sleep last year, if memory serves, and I had imagined that you would follow her footsteps all the way to the Slug Club.”

He paused, and turned to Edward. “Mr. Tonks, ten points to Hufflepuff for your quick thinking. I expect to see you at our dinner later this month.”

Slughorn performed a quick scan of the classroom. “I can see that the class is in no state to continue with the brew, so if everyone will gather their items, class is dismissed.”

Andromeda was the first one out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, there you are! Please leave any and all thoughts in the comments, I would love to hear what you all think! I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. III

The rest of Andromeda’s last first month at Hogwarts unfolded with much less excitement than the first day. The incident in Potions proved to be a popular topic of conversation only until Sirius and his band of merry men carried out a rather ruthless prank on the Slytherin fourth-years.

So about forty-five minutes.

Each professor started class with a shared emphasis on importance of N.E.W.T. preparation and each professor ended class with a shared desire for the seventh-year students to break their backs under the weight of all of the homework they were meant to finish over each weekend.

Narcissa found herself in a similar situation to her sister, being in her O.W.L. year. During her first week of classes, she sat herself down next to Andromeda in the Slytherin common room and declared that she was determined to break her all-time record for time spent studying.

Also about forty-five minutes.

Andromeda dedicated herself to her studies with sharp focus. She had always been a fine student, but she worked much harder at Hogwarts than anyone else in her family. The Blacks were known for being fast learners—Bellatrix had been performing O.W.L.-level jinxes by Christmas first year. Andromeda could pick up spells as easily as anyone else, but she was rubbish at any sort of theoretical study. She would have to spend hours in the library to just scrape into the middle of the class for any assignment that did not require a wand. She had long been resigned to this pattern of work—long weekend hours in the library slogging through required readings, late nights agonizing over major essays, and rapid-fire dueling practice with one of her sisters to ensure she didn’t fall behind in her wand work. Bellatrix had always offered to help Andromeda with her schoolwork, but everything magical came so easy to her that she never understood how Andromeda was struggling. She was also not gifted with _any_ the patience or humility that made good teachers, so Andromeda’s pride usually refused her help on principle. Being in her seventh-year, she was familiar with what she had to do on her own to yield acceptable results at end-of-year examinations. Unfortunately, ‘Acceptable’ results would not cut it for the N.E.W.T.s. Bellatrix had emerged last year with nine ‘Outstanding’ marks, and Andromeda was determined to reach eight. She tried to push every distraction from her mind, trying to spend every moment hunched over textbooks and furiously scribbling notes on chapters that professors weren’t scheduled to cover until the next month.

Unfortunately, her distractions proved to be more worthy opponents than she had planned for.

The first was Francis Selwyn. Thankfully, Francis was avoiding her, as one of the most talked-about moments from the first day of Potions was that of Francis standing cowering on his stool, crying like a child for fear of the harmless black goo. He never attempted to sit near her in class and maintained a healthy distance at meals. Whenever Andromeda received a letter from her mother asking for updates, she would sneak a glance toward him, where he would be holding his own post with a vice-like grip and a nauseas expression on his face. She was sure that his attention would be focused on her once again eventually, and dreaded when she would again be made his target.

The second was Edward Tonks. Like Francis, he never again sat next to her in their shared classes, but this was more by Andromeda’s design than by any effort of his. The only other class that Slytherins shared with Hufflepuffs was Transfiguration, and Andromeda was able to secure a seat in the back of the room, far from Edward, who preferred to sit right up front. Professor McGonagall, _thank Merlin_ , assigned these seats for the remainder of term. While Andromeda was thrilled to avoid any further conversations with him, she soon realized that her plan carried the side-effect of having him in direct sight for the entirety of the year. Watching him in Transfiguration was _torturous_. He carried such a natural gift for the subject. His wand work was so graceful, and he spoke with such assured confidence whenever the professor asked a difficult theory question, _always_ proving he really had done his homework. McGonagall awarded him more points than any other student in the year. Andromeda just had to sit in the back of the room and watch him effortlessly transform a bowling ball into a balloon, all the while struggling to make her own bowling ball lose those last six pounds.

The third distraction, and by far her most time consuming, was Regulus Black.

Regulus was struggling at Hogwarts. Determined to make his mother proud, or at least less disappointed in him than in Sirius, he refused to talk to anyone outside of Slytherin house, and his budding friendship with Gabe Tonks died on the vine. Even among Slytherins, he was so timid that he failed to make any friends in his dormitory. He was a constant companion for Narcissa and Andromeda, and if neither of them were around, Lucius Malfoy. He was glued to their sides at meals, in the library, and in the common room. The only time he was on his own was in class, which he hated. Too scared to ask questions of the professors, he fell behind in nearly every subject.

The boy got lost in the castle nearly every day. During his first week, Narcissa found him stuck in the trick step and delivered him to Slytherin common room a sobbing, quivering mess. During his second week, Andromeda found him crouching behind a suit of armor in the East Wing, petrified by the screams and taunts of Peeves the Poltergeist. Andromeda tried to explain that Peeves was just a harmless prankster, but it still took a week for Regulus to walk to Transfiguration without an escort.

It took a month for Regulus to hear that Gabe Tonks, who was quietly gathering respect among the first-years, was a Muggle-born. Upon learning this news, Regulus had a breakdown so severe that Andromeda had to drag him to the hospital wing. He was convinced that his family would disown him for even talking to Gabe, and came just short of forcing Andromeda to make an unbreakable vow to never tell his mother that he had ever spoken to the boy. Madam Pomfrey took one look at him and uncorked a sedative potion. “First-years,” Andromeda heard her mutter under breath.

Andromeda tried to be a strong presence for him, but in reality, he was testing her patience on a grand scale. She was used to being an older sister only to Narcissa, who had always had more than enough confidence and natural charisma to match. The most that Andromeda ever had to counsel her on was the right wording for her love letters to Lucious, and in those moments Narcissa never followed her advice anyway. And for any more important family matters, Andromeda had the luxury of deferring to Bellatrix. The responsibility that came with being the head of the Black family while at Hogwarts was weighing on her more than she cared to admit, which is why she felt a twisted sort of pleasure that Regulus elected to spend the night in the Hospital Wing, giving Andromeda some much needed rest.

She felt relaxed for the first time in weeks when she settled into her favorite armchair the Slytherin common room that evening.

“Reg won’t be able last seven years here,” Narcissa said, plopping into the chair next to her.

“He’ll adjust,” Andromeda replied lazily.

Narcissa snorted. “Who knows if I’ll even last the year? The professors are out to kill us, I’m sure of it. I have four feet of parchment due Tuesday. It’s medieval!”

Andromeda laughed. “Welcome to O.W.L. year. I haven’t got it much better.”

Narcissa continued to huff and puff about the tortuous nature of her upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, but Andromeda was distracted by the Slytherin prefect approaching the noticeboard by the front door. She craned her neck to catch the words “REMINDER: HOGSMEADE WEEKEND” written in bold across the notice.

“Will you be going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Andromeda asked, interrupting her.

Narcissa blinked. “Of course,” she said indignantly. “Did you think a few essays were going to stop me from having fun?”

*****

Hogsmeade was one of the only subjects where Andromeda and Bellatrix disagreed. Bella _hated_ Hogsmeade, and regarded the weekend visits as a ridiculous waste of time. Andromeda, on the other hand, loved the village. She loved wandering down its winding streets, waving at the shop-owners who she passed. She loved running her hands over the endless varieties of sweets at Honeydukes. She loved standing on the hill overlooking Shrieking Shack, and hearing all of the third-years share their wild theories about the source of its haunting. She loved sitting in a pub, feet up, Butterbeer in hand, and soaking in the conversations all around her. 

Any other year, Bella would take advantage of a Hogsmeade weekend to spend unrestricted time in the restricted section of the library. Andromeda would take advantage of her sister’s occupation to be unapologetically in love with the village.

Andromeda’s morning walk to Hogsmeade, with Narcissa on one arm, her schoolbag on another, felt closer to normal than any other moment this year. She could almost pretend that Bellatrix was shut safely in the library, waiting for her sisters to return for dinner in the Great Hall. 

“Lucius is meeting me at Madame Puddifoot’s today,” said Narcissa, interrupting Andromeda’s reverie. “Can you believe we’ve never been?”

“That place isn’t any good, Cissy, surely you know that,” Andromeda said. Madame Puddifoot’s was a Hogsmeade teashop, notorious among Hogwarts students. Meeting at Puddifoot’s was a gigantic step to take in any relationship. The single girls dreamed of being one day asked there, and the single boys walked around the shop with such a wide berth that you would think it was cursed. Andromeda spent an ill-fated Valentine’s Day there on a double date with Bellatrix last year, and the mere memory of the lace doilies made her stomach churn.

Narcissa acted as though she hadn’t heard her sister. “Lucius is so generous. Always buying me such unnecessary gifts! I must tell him to stop.”

Andromeda snorted. The look on Narcissa’s face made it clear she had no intention of doing that.

The girls were some of the first students to arrive to the village this morning. Madam Rosmerta was still sweeping the floor inside The Three Broomsticks and there was hardly a peep coming out of Zonko’s Joke Shop. Narcissa disentangled herself from her sister and promised to find her at dinner. Andromeda waved her off, turning her feet to wander off of High Street. The weather was beautiful. There were hardly any clouds in the sky and the air moved with a light breeze. She made her way around the entire village; she knew each turn in the roads by heart. She watched as students began to turn up on High Street. It would only be an hour or so until there wouldn’t be a seat left in the Three Broomsticks. Andromeda took a few back streets towards the back end of the village, further from Hogwarts than almost any student ventured.

The street in front of her destination was deserted. The only sign of life was a lonely lantern hanging above a great wooden door with a picture of a severed pig’s head carved into it. The picture was enough to scare off Narcissa at first glance, as well as just about any other Hogwarts student who made their way this far off of High Street. This picture also served as the door-marker of Andromeda’s favorite shop in all of Hogsmeade.

As she pushed open the heavy wooden door, she was greeted with the quiet jingle of a tarnished bell hanging from the ceiling as well as a faint odor of goat hide. The hulking figure of an intimidating bearded man stood behind the bar. The man’s bright blue eyes locked onto Andromeda’s and he let out a large sigh.

“I was wondering when you would be around,” he grumbled.

“Hope you had a nice summer, Aberforth,” Andromeda replied cheerfully. “I’ll take two Butterbeers.”

His whiskers twitched into what Andromeda imagined was their imitation of a smile. “Don’t suppose you have anyone joining you? For once?”

“Both for me, thank you!”

He shook his head. “You can take your seat now, Andromeda.”

*****

Andromeda was on her second Butterbeer and her third assignment when she heard the rusty little bell over the door jingle again. She wasn’t shocked—Hog’s Head was open for customers other than her of course—but she was surprised. The pub wasn’t known for being a popular stop for students, and Andromeda imagined the small inn did most of its business well after Hogwarts curfew. She was deeply engrossed in a chapter of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ , trying to nail down the intricacies of Animagus theory for an essay she planned to write later, so she didn’t bother looking to see who had walked in.

Her obvious interest on the book in front of her did not stop this new customer from approaching her seat and dropping two Pumpkin Pasties on the table in front of her.

She looked up and met the eyes of Edward Tonks.

“What are you doing here?” she asked sharply.

“You’ve got to stop asking me that when I turn up places,” he said, laughing. “Where’s your sister?”

“Living her own life, presumably,” Andromeda replied offhand.

“How come you never do that?”

She pointedly lowered her head back into her book and hoped Edward would take a hint and go away. Instead he sat down in the chair opposite hers.

He gestured toward the sweets. “They’re a peace offering.”

“I don’t need a peace offering.”

Edward laughed. “That’s great news! You won’t be needing this then.” He grabbed one of the Pasties and tore into the packaging.

“I thought you didn’t even like Pumpkin Pasties,” Andromeda muttered, shutting her book and taking the other one. Edward was smiling, and his eyes had a glint in them that reminded her of twinkling stars. She busied herself with the candy so that she didn’t have to look at them anymore. “How did you know I would be here?”

“I usually walk ‘round here, and you’re always in here.” He craned his neck to get a look at the parchment in front of her. “Is that the Animagus essay? That’s not due for weeks.”

“I like to get a head start.”

“At that rate you’ll finish the race before the rest of us have begun!” He teased.

A moment passed and neither of them said anything.

“Why are you really here?” Andromeda asked.

Edward sighed. “I can’t help but feel a little responsible for what happened in Potions. I shouldn’t have egged Selwyn on like that. I’m sorry.”

Andromeda was surprised. “Erm, no—that wasn’t your fault,” she stammered. “Francis, I think, can just be a little much.” The absurdity of this exchange was wrapping itself around her neck and choking her.

“He’s really got it mad for you, eh?” Edward laughed.

“I don’t really know him that well.” Andromeda said quickly. She placed her hand back on her book. Edward did not leave. He looked like he was struggling to say something.

“You work harder than anyone else in our year,” he began slowly. “It’s Saturday and you’re in a pub and you’re doing Transfiguration homework that I probably won’t start for another three weeks.”

“And somehow you’re the one at the top of our class,” Andromeda said, attempting a joke but achieving a bitter tone instead. Edward looked mildly wounded. 

“You know, I could help you.”

Andromeda felt a blush creep up her neck. She also felt anger and embarrassment creep into her stomach.

“I don’t need help,” she said, through gritted teeth.

Edward looked surprised. “I know, but you know, if you wanted to get ahead, I could show you—"

“ _I said_ , I don’t need your help.”

Andromeda swept all of her belongings into her bag. Her vision was getting vaguely blurry, and she hoped to Merlin it was her anger and not hot tears threatening to splash over her cheeks.

Edward stood up, stumbling through an awkward apology, but Andromeda barely heard him. She pushed past him, mumbled a quick goodbye to Aberforth, who was standing watch behind the bar, and pushed out into the warm afternoon sunlight.

She stalked furiously back to the castle, never looking behind her to see if Edward was following her. She didn’t stop walking until she was back in the pale, green light of the Slytherin common room, where she immediately sat on a sofa and burst into tears.

The dungeon was deserted. Everyone was either in Hogsmeade or somewhere about the grounds, soaking in some of the last good weather before winter began to creep in.

Everyone except Regulus.

Regulus clambered onto the sofa next to her and laid his head on her shoulder.

“Do you miss Bella?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Andromeda let out a choking sob.

“I miss home, too,” he whispered.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her smallest cousin, held him close, and the two of them cried until it was time for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one!! I'm really excited by how this story is going and I have a lot more ideas to keep it going, so let me know what you think and stick around for more updates!!


End file.
